mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaire Redragon
"There are dark shadows on the earth, but its lights are stronger in the contrast." '' '''- Lyth'' ''"My family is my strength and my weakness." '' ''- Zaire''''' Backstory I was born and grew up in a fairly powerful family called Redragon in Basindale village, I lived comfortably until I was about 13 years old, but at that my life changed. I lost my older brother in a Rebellion of Stroeton. I killed somebody during Crimson Star Harvest and was headed for a Life of Redemption. All alone I had to find what is my purpose of my life in this fucked world. I became a travelling challenger and was becoming quite desirable. Alongside great friends, I thrived in a strange world. But with my determination and perseverance, there's nothing to stop me from climbing to the top. I could quickly become a force to be reckoned with. But only time will tell; I'm currently learning how to reach full potential. I feels like there's more to enjoy in this world with many of friends & lovers. Luckily I have wise teachers and great friends to support me from my universe. Personal (5 =All the Time \ 1 = None in this lifetime) Courteous: 3 Risk-Taking: 5 Ambitious: 5 Curious: 3.6 Self-Controlled: 2.5 Nurturing: 4.8 Trusting: 6 Honest: 5 Loyal: 2.5 Affectionate: 4.2 Romantic: 4.4 Flirty: 4.6 Sympathetic: 5 Altruistic: 4 Optimistic: 5 Observant: 5 Logical: 1.2 Social: 3.5 Emotions: ?? (Can change anytime) Abilities Spiritual Armor - can form armor around their body or a shape it from solid spiritual energy for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Dragon Deity - can transform into a Dragon God, a draconic being of extreme power and often connections to certain elements. Magic Negation - can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from magic. Spells, curses, hexes, jinxes and charms may all be negated by me if i choice to. In addition, magical objects/items and potions are rendered useless, while the effect of ley lines is diminished, according to the user's level of power. Blunted Effect - can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. Combat Intuition - can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. Hand of God (Right) -The user's hand is imbued with the power of a god, and is thus granted incredible power by that god. -Elemental Manipulation -Holy Energy Constructs -Holy Energy Strike -Enhanced Combat -Enhanced Durability -Enhanced Speed -Enhanced Strength -Healing and Healing Blood -Holy Fire Manipulation -Impurity Destruction -Power Fists -Time Manipulation Hand of Devil (Left) -The user's hand is imbued with the power of a Devil, and is thus granted incredible power by that Devil. The Devil hand is extremely powerful and contains the power of some of the most powerful Demon Kings and Devils. -Demonic Energy Strike -Enhanced Durability -Enhanced Strength -Dark Element Manipulation -Demonic Energy Manipulation -Demonic White Light -Explosion Inducement -Hell-Fire Manipulation -Implosion Inducement -Internal Rupturing -Magic -Magic Absorption -Necrotic Empowerment -Nothingness Manipulation -Sealing -Soul Absorption -War Empowerment -Wound Transferal Main Weapon Diagalfeublood,Oath of Ancient Redemption Weapon: Sword Alignment: chaotic Wielded By: a specific dragon bloodline Look: made of an unusual material Fame: well-known (1 of 4) Quirk: unusually heavy Main Effect: can transform into any kind of weapon Secondary Effect: allows the wielder to read emotions Restriction: occasionally turns the wielder into a berserker Created: by its first wielder (Lyth) Draws Power From: the will of its wielder Category:Characters